Le Miroir du Risèd
by Heaven68
Summary: Ron se pose des questions à propos de ses sentiments pour Hermione. Un soir, il va se retrouver face à face avec le Miroir du Risèd...
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour! Je suis nouvelle ici et c'est mon premier fanfic, alors… indulgence please!

Chapitre 1.: Enième dispute.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et probablement pas la dernière non plus. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger se faisaient face à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les mains tremblantes, le visage en feu. Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs et Harry Potter, qui avait assisté à la scène, se dit que ces éclairs rivalisaient avec celui qui avait frappé le pendage à linge en métal de la tante Pétunia pendant ses vacances au 4, Privet Drive. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient peu de point commun, mais le fait d'être aussi têtu qu'un hyppogriffe n'était pas négligeable.

L'objet de la dispute, comme à son habitude, était plutôt quelconque: Ron, n'ayant pas fait son devoir de Potions, avait demandé à Hermione de lui montrer sa copie. Hermione lui avait alors fait un sermon des plus réprobateurs quand à sa façon de penser de la nonchalance de Ron vis-à-vis de ses devoirs.

«- Ron, pour la dernière fois, s'était-elle exclamée, j'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre me demander mon devoir. Chaque soir, c'est la même chose!

Ron, quant à lui, avait un air plutôt implorant.

-Mais Hermione, avait-il répliqué, tu sais bien que j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, ces derniers temps, avec les entraînements de Quidditch, et…

Hermione le coupa sèchement en levant les yeux aux ciel, ce qui était, de sa part, un signe d'extrême agacement.

-Tes entraînements de Quidditch ne te prennent qu'un ou deux jours par semaine, pour qui me prends-tu?

Ron pris alors un teint rougeâtre et n'avait plus l'air implorant du tout.

-Ha, bien sûr, Mademoiselle Je-ne-m'intéresse-pas-au-Quidditch-il-n'y-a-que-les-devoirs-qui-comptent! Tu n'en a rien à faire de ce qui compte pour MOI! Par contre, ce serait ton Vicky qui…

-Ne l'appelle pas Vicky!

-…qui aurait besoin de ton aide, continua Ron en l'ignorant, tu t'occuperait de lui sans discuter!

Hermione avait blêmit.

-Qu… QUOI? Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille?»

Le ton avait monté, les insultes fusées. Il y avait de ça un mois, c'est-à-dire quelques jours après leur rentrée en sixième année, Hermione avait reçu une lettre de Viktor Krum. Celui-ce tenait à savoir si Hermione allait enfin accepter d'être sa petite amie. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait rien dit à ses meilleurs amis, craignant de s'attirer la fureur de Ron, mais ce dernier avait découvert la fameuse lettre par le plus grand des hasard: un soir qu'Hermione était partit étudié à la bibliothèque, il avait fouillé dans son sac afin de trouver son devoir de Métamorphose. Harry n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée mais Ron lui avait assuré que c'était «juste pour jeter un coup d'œil». Tout en essayant de le retenir, il avait songé distraitement que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de laisser traîner son sac ainsi dans la salle commune. Ron avait alors découvert cette lettre et était devenu fou de rage. Les disputes étaient à présent tellement fréquentes que Harry ne prenait même plus la peine de s'en énerver. Depuis le temps, il avait très bien compris pourquoi son meilleur ami s'énervait contre Hermione: il était jaloux, purement et simplement jaloux. Harry n'avait jamais osé le lui faire remarquer, craignant les représailles, et désormais convaincu qu'il devait le laissé s'en rendre compte de lui-même.

Après cette interminable dispute, Hermione avait lâché un «Bonne nuit» hargneux et était monté dans son dortoir, laissant Ron et Harry seuls dans la salle commune. Ron était encore furieux et Harry soupirait déjà à l'idée de devoir subir la mauvaise humeur de son ami. Mais ce dernier n'avait rien dit et avait fait semblant de s'endormir aussitôt, en ronflant bien trop fort pour que cela soit naturel comme à son habitude à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que se soit.

Voila, ce n'est que le début mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir. Merci!

Heaven68


	2. Les pensées de Ron

**Réponse aux reviews :**

L-Odie : Merci beaucoup !

Sparz313 : Meci à toi, et voila la suite !

kayasaora : Merci pour le compliment, ça me fait chaud au cœur (je vais verser une larme si ça continue snif snif). Voila la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Shadox : Non non, je me vexe pas ! Au contraire, ça me flatte que tu fasses autant attention à mon récit. C'est vraiment gentil à toi ! J'ai modifié, j'espère que c'est mieux comme ça. Tu me diras ton avis ! Et n'hésite pas de me corrigé encore, comme tu l'as dit, ta review est constructive et j'apprécie. Voila la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

LovelyHermione : Merci beaucoup, et voila la suite.

Lunenoire : Merci à toi, Ron est mon personnage préféré et je le trouve vraiment intéressant, d'ailleurs ma fanfic c'est surtout sur lui que je vais écrire. C'est vrai que le titre est assez attirant, j'espère autant que la fanfic elle-même lol !

* * *

Chapitre 2. : Les pensées de Ron.

Ron était furieux. Après avoir fait semblant de dormir en attendant que Harry s'endorme enfin, il n'avait cessé de se passer rageusement la main dans les cheveux en se posant cent fois les mêmes questions : comment Hermione Granger, son amie depuis son entrée à l'école de Poudlard, si studieuse et intelligente, pouvait se faire avoir pareillement par un crétin grognon tel que Victor Krum ? Il croyait qu'elle verrait clairement son jeu, à cet espèce d'imbécile tout droit sortit d'une école réputée pour son admiration pour la magie noire, qu'il n'essayait que de l'éloignée de Poudlard !

« Et de moi, par la même occasion, murmura une petite voie au fond de lui-même. »

Ron se redressa dans son lit et, tirant rageusement le rideau de son lit à baldaquin, se dirigea silencieusement vers la fenêtre du dortoir. La nuit était profonde, sans lune, et les branches des arbres qui se balançaient silencieusement dans le parc avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant. Ron appuya son front contre la vitre glacée et poussa un profond soupir. Depuis que Voldemort était officiellement de retour, l'ambiance à l'école était arrivée au comble de son anxiété. Les élèves, à présent convaincus de la parole d'Harry, les traitaient tout les trois avec respect. Plus de méchancetés, ni de vannes idiotes n'arrivaient à présent aux oreilles de Harry, et les rares personnes qui le considérant encore comme dangereux passaient à présent pour de parfaits idiots. Même Percy était venu officiellement lui faire ses excuses après son retour au sein de sa famille. Mais toute cette humilité n'avait pas l'air de toucher Harry, qui, après le décès de son parrain, semblait se trouver constamment aux côtés d'un Détraqueur : il souriait rarement, riait encore moins, et Ron, à cette pensée, eu soudain honte de ses disputes constantes avec Hermione. Lui qui était si triste et désespéré avait encore à subir les interminables conflits de ses amis, au lieu de leur soutien ! Mais Ron ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Hermione le rendait totalement fou, et il s'était maintes et maintes fois demandés pourquoi. Il savait parfaitement au fond de lui que Viktor n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne leur enlever Hermione, à lui et Harry, eux qui formaient un trio uni. Il avait peur qu'un jour, peut-être après ses études à Poudlard, que Hermione les quittent pour la Bulgarie.

« Pourquoi aie-je à ce point peur de la perdre ? » se demanda-t-il.

Depuis quelques mois, il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments envers elle avaient changés, mais sans en comprendre le sens. Il n'avait toujours vu en elle que cette incroyable Miss Je-sais-tout, elle était son amie, une amie qui l'impressionnait quant elle envoyait une gifle à Malefoy, qui l'affligeait quant il la voyait entourée d'une énorme pile de livres, étudiant sans relâche jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée, une amie qui l'ennuyait avec sa stupide S.A.L.E, qui l'énervait quand elle leur faisait, à lui et à Harry, des discours interminables sur les règlements en tout genre… Mais à présent, son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort quand elle le regardait ou qu'elle le touchait, il passait parfois de longs moments à l'observer pendant les cours, griffonnant sa plume avec frénésie, le visage tendu par la concentration, ses mèches folles voletant autours d'elle… Hermione, quant elle s'énervait contre lui, avait à présent à ses yeux un indéfinissable je-ne-sais-quoi qui la rendait troublante.

Le soir du bal de Noël, il s'était rendu compte pour la première fois qu'elle était belle, et il se frappait encore aujourd'hui la tête contre les murs en se demandant pourquoi il avait été bête au point de ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. Ce soir-là, elle avait été une fille, une fille tellement spéciale à ses yeux que cela l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Il avait été submergé d'une rage qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible en la voyant au bras de Krum. Plus tard, quand il avait appris que l'attrapeur bulgare était amoureux d'Hermione et qu'il voulait qu'elle passe ses vacances chez lui, la colère avait à nouveau repris le dessus. C'était un sentiment de hargne tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. Puis la tristesse y avait fait place. Il avait été habitué de vivre dans l'ombre du Survivant et s'en était accommodé, mais voir Hermione avec un autre garçon, presque un homme d'ailleurs, l'avait empli d'un sentiment de mise à l'écart tel qu'il avait préféré s'en mettre en colère plutôt que de sentir son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

A présent, Ron grelottait de froid. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler une cape et son pyjama acheté par sa mère dans un magasin d'occasion était trop petit et rapiécé à plusieurs endroits, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à lui tenir chaud. Ron soupira une seconde fois. Depuis toujours, il avait hérité des anciens vêtements se ses frère aînés. Petit, il n'en voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient, mais ce sentiment de frustration s'accentuait au fil des années. Il se souvenait de sa robe de soirée ridicule, lors de sa 4ème année, à laquelle il avait du découpé magiquement les affreuses dentelles moisies pour qu'elle soit à peu près convenable. Mais il avait bien vu le regard de Padma qui avait signifié clairement qu'elle aurait préféré être accompagnée de quelqu'un d'autre. Ron en avait assez. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un grand benêt roux, trop long, trop maigre et trop pauvre, qui ne faisait que vivre dans l'ombre de ceux qu'il aimait : Harry, ses frères aînés, tous plus populaire les un que les autres. Bill, comme l'avait qualifié Harry lors de leur première rencontre, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus « cool ». Charlie était un impressionnant dresseur de dragons. Percy, bien qu'ennuyeux, était intelligent et studieux et était source de fierté intarissable de sa mère (bien que ce sentiment se soit quelque peu atténuer chez Mme Weasley après ce qu'il s'était passé l'année précédente). Quant à Fred et George, il aurait était difficile de trouver plus populaire et apprécié qu'eux, surtout après cette impressionnante humiliation qu'ils avaient fait subir à Ombrage l'année dernière. Comment rivaliser avec les rois internationaux de la farce ? Ron avait le sentiment d'être celui qui n'a pas grand-chose de spécial, à part peut-être une certaine vocation pour les échecs. Il se souvenait que, lors de sa découverte avec Harry du Miroir du Risèd en première année, son souhait le plus cher était celui d'être le plus admiré, le plus adulé de la famille, et même de toute l'école entière.

Le Miroir du Risèd !

Ron se redressa brusquement à la pensée du miroir magique qui avait le pouvoir de révéler le souhait le plus cher que l'on a au plus profond de son cœur. Et si ce miroir pouvait lui montrer ce qu'Hermione signifiait exactement pour lui, et ce qu'il souhaitait réellement d'elle ?

Ron retourna près de son lit, enfila un gros pull en laine de couleur violette que sa mère lui tricotait chaque année, ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre. Puis il se dirigea le plus silencieusement que possible vers la grosse malle de Harry et y fouilla quelques instants à l'intérieur pour y ressortir la vieille cape d'invisibilité de James Potter. Ron rougit en se disant qu'il la prenait sans l'autorisation de son ami, mais se rassura en pensant qu'il la lui aurait volontiers prêtée.

« -Et puis, marmonna-t-il doucement, si je le réveille pour lui demander son autorisation, il va à son tour me demander pourquoi j'en ai besoins, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui mentir ! »

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce chapitre, c'est un peu ce que je pense de ce que pense Ron (heu vous suivez?!). Enfin voila, le prochain c'est Les pensées d'Hermione (je suis pas très douée pour les titres, mais bon le prochaine chapitre c'est ce que je pense de ce que pense Hemione... lol je déconne!).

Merci encore à ceux qui m'encourage. Bisous à tous!


	3. Les pensées d'Hermione

Réponses aux reviews:

Lunenoire: j'ai répondu à ta review dans le chapitre précédent car j'avais décidé de le modifier. En tout cas merci pour ton gentil encouragement.

Shadox: Merci à toi, et voilà la suite. Bonne lecture!

Servane: Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, j'avoue que je suis rassurée maintenant, c'est fou que qu'une petite review peut fait plaisir quand même! Pour la description physique de Ron, je vais développer ça un peu plus tard. Je me réjouis tellement du film 4, j'ai hâte de voir comment les scénaristes vont mettre en scène Ron et Hermione, ça doit être assez compliqué, il faut en montrer assez pour qu'on se doute de quelque chose et pas trop pour ne pas que cela soit trop subjectif… En tout cas, dans le 3ème film, j'ai adoré la scène où Hermione prend la main de Ron et la gêne qui s'en est suivit, c'était trop mignon! Quant à la robe de Ron, tu as raison: UNE HORREUR! Je l'imaginait pas à ce point moche… Pauvre Rupert!

lazoule: Oui, Ron est mon perso préféré, principalement parce qu'il me fait rire! Merci pour tes encouragements!

Epimethée : Merci, c'est vrai que j'essaie de garder la personnalité des perso, parce que c'est ce que je préfère dans l'univers d'HP, il sont tous différents et ont leur caractère bien à eux! J'avais envie de faire un couple plausible dans ma fic, parce qu'en fait c'est comme ça que j'imagine les sentiments de Ron et d'Hermione quand ils se feront leur déclaration. Voila la suite, et merci pour ta fidélité lol!

missanie: Lol! Merci pour ton gentil compliment, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Voila la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

virg05: Merci beaucoup, et voilà le suite.

Virginie Parker Evans: Merci à toi! Ron est aussi mon perso préféré. Voila la suite, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3.: Les pensées d'Hermione.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione se retournait sans cesse dans son lit pour changer de position afin de trouver le sommeil. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle était encore bien trop énervée contre Ron pour s'endormir. Leur dispute, bien qu'habituelle, l'avait plongée dans une fureur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui touchait à Ron avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point, car le moindre geste de sa part la plongeait dans un état de trouble tel que souvent, quand elle était plongée dans un livre, elle se mettait à lire inconsciemment la même ligne plusieurs fois de suite.

Pourtant, il restait, avec Harry bien sûr, le meilleur ami qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Elle pouvait passer des heures à discuter tranquillement avec lui, partager ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Harry et lui confier ses propres angoisses sans qu'il n'y ait l'ombre d'une moindre dispute. D'ailleurs, quand elle était retourner au Terrier pendant les vacances d'été (sans Harry qui avait reçu pour ordre de ne pas quitter Privet Drive – Dumbledor s'était montré inflexible -), ils avaient maintes et maintes fois discuter ensemble de ce qui les inquiétaient. Ils s'étaient confier l'un à l'autres d'une manière dont Hermione n'aurait jamais cru possible, compte tenu des tensions plus nombreuses que d'habitude qui étaient apparus entre eux cette dernière année. Souvent, après que tout le monde se soit couché, ils se retrouvaient dans le jardin au clair se lune, au milieu des quelques gnomes dont la famille Weasley n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser pour discuter jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Hermione se redressa dans son lit, se frotta les yeux et se mit à repenser pour ce qui lui paraissait être la centième à ce grand rouquin qu'était Ron. Elle se souvenait que, lors de leur première année, il l'avait sauvé de l'énorme troll en lançant un magnifique sort «Wingardium Leviosa» sur sa batte et en réussissant ainsi à l'assommer. Hermione sourit. C'était comme ça qu'avait débuté leur amitié et elle en aurait presque embrassé l'affreux troll. Puis ses pensées firent un bon de quelques années en retombant sur la fois ou Viktor Krum lui avait fait sa déclaration à la Bibliothèque lors de sa 4ème année. Hermione avait été convaincue dès le départ qu'elle ne ressentirait rien que de l'amitié pour l'attrapeur bulgare mais elle avait pourtant accepter de l'accompagner au bal de Noël, et cela pour une raison bien simple: elle s'était sentie, pour la première fois, désirée. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur, Ron lui-même n'avait pas remarqué jusque la qu'elle était une fille. Elle avait été tellement vexée, tellement blessée! Alors, quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'il essayait de savoir avec insistance qui pouvait bien être son cavalier, elle avait ressenti un éclair d'encouragement et cela l'avait incité à se faire belle pour le bal. Quand elle était apparue au bras de Krum, la réaction de Ron l'avait rendu folle de joie: il était furieux! Elle se rappellerait toute sa vie de leur dispute qui avait suivie – qui avait été, sans aucun toute, la meilleurs de toutes _(Ndla: Ca c'est surtout mon avis-)-_ : Ron avait prétendu qu'elle «fraternisait avec l'ennemi», alors que d'habitude, il admirait Krum pour ses prouesses au Quidditch. Cela l'avait fait exploser de bonheur. Elle avait vu clair dans son jeu –elle n'était pas Hermione Granger pour rien!-: Ron était jaloux. Elle en avait été si heureuse qu'elle avait éprouvé un malin plaisir à faire durer son amitié envers Krum pour énerver Ron. Bien sûr, d'un autre côté, elle culpabilisait, Viktor était quelqu'un de très gentil, et cela la peinait de se servir de lui. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin d'entretenir cette lueur de jalousie dans les beaux yeux bleus de celui qu'elle aimait.

Car oui, elle aimait Ron. Elle s'était posée des centaines de fois la question de savoir pourquoi elle continuait à éprouver le besoin que Ron soit jaloux, et cela avait été la seule explication possible. Cette révélation l'avait emplie d'un sentiment de panique, car elle se rendait compte qu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses sentiments, et Hermione Granger détestait cela. Ron était devenu pour elle une source d'inquiétude et d'anxiété qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Elle ne savait que faire ni comment réagir. Devait-elle lui avouer ses sentiments? Ou laisser agir le temps? Elle serait bien trop humiliée si Ron la repoussait et que tout Poudlard était au courant… A bien y réfléchir, elle préférait de loin se taire que de subir un refus… Hermione soupira désespéramment. Elle était amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie, et il fallait que se soit de son meilleur ami, un meilleur ami qui ne pensait qu'à manger et surtout pas à travailler… Mais elle se mentait à elle-même. Au fond d'elle, Ron la faisait complètement craquer, avec ses petites et nombreuses taches de rousseur, sa façon de se passer la main dans les cheveux quand il était énervé, ou quand il devenait rouge pivoine lors de leurs disputes…

Elle soupira une seconde fois. Comment une fille comme elle, une fille posée, réfléchit et sachant se contrôler, pouvait-elle perdre à ce point tous ses moyens devant un grand roux tel que Ronald Weasley? Elle perdait contrôle à tel point qu'elle avait laissé traîner intentionnellement son sac dans la salle commune, la lettre de Viktor Krum étant à l'intérieure. Elle savait que Ron voudrait jeter un coup d'œil à son devoir de Métamorphose pour l'avoir entendu maugréer à ce sujet, et qu'il y trouverait la fameuse lettre. D'ailleurs, elle ne leur avait jamais vraiment caché, à lui et à Harry, les sentiments que Viktor éprouvait pour elle. Elle ne se cachait jamais pour lui écrire ses lettres et elle leur avait révélé tout ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de sa 4ème année. En y repensant, un sentiment de honte monta en elle. Etait-elle devenue le genre de fille qui serait prête à faire souffrir des gens juste pour le regard d'un garçon? Elle ne pouvait supporter cette idée. D'ailleurs, elle avait aussitôt regretter son petit manège, car la colère de Ron avait atteint un degrés bien plus élevé qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginer lorsqu'il avait découvert cette dernière lettre, et Hermione avait alors décidé fermement qu'elle mettrait fin à sa relation confuse avec l'attrapeur bulgare dès le lendemain. Viktor avait été très compréhensible, il lui avait écrit une courte lettre dans laquelle il lui assurait qu'il respectait sa décision, qu'il se doutait bien qu'elle n'éprouvait pas les même genre de sentiments que lui mais qu'il avait toujours refusé de voir la réalité en face. Cette lettre avait mis Hermione encore plus mal à l'aise: Viktor était quelqu'un de bien, et elle l'avait fait souffrir pour… pour quoi? Pour rendre jaloux Ron, mais il était à présent tellement furieux qu'elle doutait qu'ils seraient un jour totalement réconciliés. Elle regrettait toute cette histoire. Mais c'était de Ron qu'il s'agissait, et il la rendait complètement folle et déraisonnable.

Hermione regarda pensivement le plafond d'un profond bleu nuit. Elle avait envie de dire à Ron qu'elle n'avait plus de contact avec Viktor. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux, et ainsi retrouver leur bonne entente d'avant la rentrée. Mais elle voulait faire ça discrètement. Elle pouvait essayer de glisser ça innocemment, pour ne pas que lui ou Harry ne croient que c'était important pour elle de lui dire ça. Elle doutait que Ron ne s'aperçoive de son manège, mais Harry risquait de se rendre compte de quelque chose…

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Une tite review fait toujours plaisir, merci!


	4. Miroir et Révélations

Avant tout, j'aimerai préciser quelques détails sur le chapitre 3 et la façon dont je vois Hermione et sa relation avec Viktor Krum. Pour moi, Hermione perd le contrôle de ses faits et gestes quand il s'agit de Ron, et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est un peu « servit » de Krum pour rendre Ron jaloux. Sur le moment, elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte de la conséquence de ses actes, mais quand elle y repense elle regrette car elle se rend compte qu'elle a fait du mal à VK.

De plus, Hermione se rend rapidement compte de ses sentiments pour Ron (contrairement à celui-ci) car à mes yeux elle a toujours été la « championne des sentiments » - aux yeux de Harry et de Ron. Elle sait sonder les gens et leurs sentiments. Par exemple, elle a tout de suite vu clairement que Harry était amoureux de Cho, et c'est pour cette raison que je pense que Hermione n'a pas trop de mal à comprendre la nature de ses sentiments pour Ron. Elle a un esprit d'analyse hors du commun et je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas de mal à s'en servir pour elle-même. Mais Ron, lui, est tout perdu, car il ne comprend pas (pour le moment !) grand-chose aux sentiments.

Tout ça reste ma propre vision des choses ! ;-)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Virginie Parker Evans : Moi aussi, à la place d'Hermione je deviendrait complètement dingue, il est si craquant !- Et j'adore aussi me souvenir de leur disputes et de leurs « moments révélateurs » à ces 2, ça me fait complètement craquer !! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et voila la suite.

virg05 : Merci à toi !

Epimethee : Pour ce qui est d'avoir un peu de Ron, tu vas être servie ! Je peux pas me passer de lui plus d'un chapitre lol. Merci beaucoup et v'la la suite -

cleyme : Bonne année à toi aussi ! Désolée, je sais qu'il n'y pas beaucoup de dialogue pour l'instant, mais ça va venir dans le prochaine chapitre, pas de soucis ! Oui, j'ai fait exprès que Hermione ait « manipulé » Krum et qu'elle le regrette, j'ai expliqué tout ça plus haut ;-) . En général, je mets un nouveau chapitre tout les jours, à moins d'avoir un contretemps. Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part !

Shadox : Merci pour ta review et d'avoir relevé les fautes d'orthographe lol ! Je vais les corrigé à l'occasion- . Et à toi aussi bonne année et bonne santé, et encore merci pour ta fidélité !

Servane : Hermione ressemble à un singe ?! Tu m'as bien fait rire sur ce coup-là:p . Merci pour tes encouragements et ta fidélité, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Que va voir Ron dans le Miroir du Risèd ? Je pense que tout le monde le sait déjà lol. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre, personnellement c'est celui que j'ai préféré écrire- .

ladydragone : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Ahhh, Ron et Hermione, quel beau couple !! Je trouve aussi que c'est le plus plausible dans HP, je suis assez fan des « relations cachées » et c'est pour ça (en plus de leur caractère hors du commun) que je les apprécie tant. Voila la suite !

missannie : Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et voila la suite.

rupertforever : Hello ! Merci pour ta review, et je suis d'accords avec toi : Vive Ron et Hermione !!

lena : Merci pour ton gentil compliment.

Nerenia : Merci beaucoup ! Je vais suivre ton conseil et lire ces 2 fics- .

* * *

Chapitre 4. : Miroir et Révélations

Ron sortit silencieusement du dortoir en faisant bien attention à ne pas trébucher dans les escaliers. Malheureusement, il se pris les pieds dans un vieux tapis élimé et partit à la renverse. Il atterrit douloureusement sur les coudes en étouffant un juron et en priant Merlin pour que personne ne se soit réveillé. Puis, reprenant rapidement la cape d'Invisibilité qui lui avait échappée, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Par chance, la grosse dame ne dormait pas (elle était devenue insomniaque par ce temps de guerre) et Ron n'eut pas à subir de réprimande pour l'avoir réveillée. Une fois dehors, une pensée le cloua sur place : ou était exactement le Miroir du Risèd ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Harry lui avait autrefois révéler qu'il était déplacé dans un autre endroit à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait l'honneur de le rencontrer. Comment le retrouver à présent ? Ron, qui n'avait pas envie de s'avouer vaincu après toutes ses préparations et une douleur encore présente au nivaux de ses coudes, se mit à réfléchir à une solution. _Comment_ _avoir ce qu'il voulait exactement ?_ Et la solution lui vint tout naturellement à l'esprit : la Salle sur Demande. Il lui suffisait de passer devant en souhaitant très fort y rencontrer le miroir magique.

« Décidément, se dit-il, le destin est avec moi. A croire qu'il souhaite tout autant que moi à savoir quelle est la nature de mes sentiments pour Hermione… ».

Il enfila la cape et poursuivit son chemin à travers les couloirs lugubres de Poudlard.

Hermione sursauta. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit sourd qui devait venir du couloir. Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, elle se leva silencieusement se son lit pour ne pas réveiller Parvati et Lavande et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du dortoir sur la point des pieds. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une petite chemise de nuit qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses est elle rougit à la penser de se faire surprendre si peu couverte. Mais elle chassa bien vite ses pensées de sa tête et se concentra sur la porte : elle l'entrouvrit le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une tignasse rousse se faufiler à l'extérieur de la salle commune mais elle n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de ce maraudeur.

Ron venait de sortir de la salle. Pour aller ou ? Pour quoi faire ? Une bouffée d'inquiétude et de colère monta en elle. Il pouvait se faire prendre par Rusard et avoir de sérieux ennuis. Ou pire, il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de grave… Et maintenant, que devait-elle faire ? Aller se recoucher en faisant comme si de rien n'était ? Se lancer à sa poursuite ? Ou alors rester dans la salle commune à l'attendre ? Elle opta pour cette dernière solution. Après tout, elle aurait sans doute beaucoup de mal à rattraper Ron (il devait bien faire une bonne trentaine de centimètre de plus qu'elle) et attendre son retour ici lui permettrait de lui demander des explications. Elle s'assit donc dans un grand fauteuil près de la cheminée avec l'impression d'avoir l'estomac noué tant elle était inquiète.

Ron marchait rapidement tout en courbant le dos pour ne pas laisser paraître ses pieds, la cape d'Invisibilité devenant de plus en plus petite pour lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin qui menait à la Salle sur Demande pour l'avoir emprunter des dizaine de fois l'année dernière. Il ne rencontra aucun désagrément, les couloirs étaient totalement déserts. En quelques minutes, il fut arrivé à destination. Il pensa très fort au Miroir du Risèd en passant plusieurs fois devant la porte d'entrée et tourna la poignée.

La Salle était à présent plutôt petite, les murs étaient sombres et simples, et la seule source de lumière provenait d'un grand lustre avec des dizaines de bougies fixé au milieu du plafond. Le regard de Ron fut alors attiré par un grand objet placé juste en dessous du grand lustre. C'était le Miroir du Risèd. Ron soupira de soulagement en observant le miroir magique. Il avait un instant douté qu'il soit bien là. Puis, il ôta la cape d'Invisibilité et alla se placer devant le miroir. Il faillit s'étrangler de surprise.

Hermione ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets à sa montre que ses parents lui avaient offerte pour son 16ème anniversaire. Elle était extrêmement tendue, chaque minute passée à attendre Ron lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Elle le maudissait intérieurement de lui faire subir un aussi mauvais moment. Après 10 minutes, elle se mit carrément à le détester. Pas seulement pour être sortit du dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit, mais aussi pour l'avoir rendue folle de lui. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'amour pouvait être une telle source d'inquiétude.

Ron n'en revenait pas. Ce qu'il voyait dans le Miroir n'avait à présent plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il y avait vu en première année.

« C'est impossible… murmura-t-il, totalement impossible… »

Dans le Miroir du Risèd, il voyait plusieurs images qui défilaient rapidement. Et dans ces images, il ne voyait qu'Elle. Hermione. Hermione qui lui tenait la main, Hermione qui l'embrassait tendrement, Hermione qui promenait ses mains dans ses cheveux, Hermione en sous-vêtements qui se frottait contre lui d'une manière provocante…

Ron rougit furieusement à cette dernière image. Mais ce n'était pas la seule à être un peu… osée. Les images qui se succédaient l'étaient de plus en plus. L'une d'elle l'était tellement qu'il faillit fermer les yeux et partir en courant. Mais il garda pourtant ses yeux rivés sur le miroir. Et la réalité le frappa d'un coup : il était amoureux d'elle. Son cœur manqua un battement à cette pensée. Mais ce qui faillit le faire s'évanouir, c'est qu'il se rendit compte que cela allait encore plus loin. Il la désirait. Il avait envie d'elle. D'ailleurs, pensa-il en rougissant encore plus, il n'observait pas que son visage, parfois. Quand elle était de profil, il n'était pas rare qu'il jette un rapide coup d'œil vers sa poitrine naissante. Il lui arrivait aussi parfois d'observer attentivement la courbe de ses hanches, et même de laisser glisser son regard vers le bas de son dos. Ron n'arrivait pas à le croire. Depuis combien de temps fantasmait-il sur elle comme ça ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Bien sûr, comme tous les mâles de son âge, il s'était aperçu que Parvati était très jolie, Fleur Delacour d'une beauté époustouflante et Madame Rosmeta carrément sexy, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait compris qu'il trouvait Hermione tout à fait à son goût. Maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, il se rendait compte que Hermione était une fille très belle. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir les cheveux lissés et coiffés et de porter une robe de soirée comme au bal de Noël pour être tout à fait charmante. Il la trouvait simple et naturelle, et c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle était tellement spéciale à ses yeux. A présent, il en avait tout à fait conscience : Hermione était la plus belle fille qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle était différente des autres pimbêches qui ne se déplaçaient qu'en troupeaux et qui passaient leur temps à parler maquillage, garçons et chanteurs à la mode dans une fanfare de petits gloussements. Hermione était une fille intelligente, courageuse, honnête, sensible, d'une générosité sans limites et aussi totalement inaccessible. Elle ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elle et Viktor Krum. A cette pensée, Ron fut à la foi rassuré et surpris de sa présence d'esprit. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'avoir l'esprit aussi clair. Le Miroir du Risèd avait été une révélation qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible, une révélation qui, d'un seul coup, donnait une réponse à toutes ses questions : pourquoi il ne voulait pas la perdre, pourquoi il était à ce point fou de rage à l'idée qu'elle ait une relation plus qu'amicale avec Krum, pourquoi il l'observait sans arrêt en classe… En un seul regard, il avait résolu l'énigme de 2 années de troubles. Et il en était soulagé. Il savait à présent ce qu'il ressentait, il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie.

Ron s'assit à même le sol, cette découverte l'avait épuisée. A présent, il regardait toujours le miroir, mais sans le voir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Une question lui vînt alors à l'esprit : que devait-il faire maintenant vis-à-vis d'Hermione ? Il doutait fort qu'elle ne ressente ne serait-ce qu'un dixième des ses sentiments pour lui. Comment une fille aussi exceptionnelle qu'elle pouvait avoir une quelconque attirance pour un grand benêt roux comme lui ? La couleur de ses cheveux avait toujours été une fierté pour lui, cela représentait un peu la « caractéristique Weasley ». Mais à côté d'un grand brun ténébreux comme l'avait été Sirius avant d'aller à Azkaban, il n'avait pas l'impression de paraître très attirant. Mais il connaissait trop bien Hermione pour savoir qu'elle n'attachait pas beaucoup d'importance à la beauté physique des gens, même si il l'avait taquiné à ce sujet en prétendant le contraire lors de leur 4ème année en lui rappelant son admiration pour Guilderoy Lockhart. Mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'elle appréciait son caractère. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était même peu probable. Hermione s'énervait contre lui au moindre occasion comme elle ne le faisait avec personne. Est-ce qu'elle le détestait ? A cette pensée, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et un sentiment de tristesse lui serra le cœur. Que représentait-il pour elle exactement ? Il ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de questions. Il pensait que Hermione était son amie, une amie avec qui les conflits n'étaient pas rares et qui l'énervait plus qu'elle ne le faisait rire, mais une amie tout de même. Maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait, il lui semblait urgent de faire des efforts de gentillesse et de se montrer plus compréhensible envers elle… Mais y arriverait-il ? Hermione avait le don de le rendre complètement fou et il doutait qu'il ne puisse se contrôler en sa présence, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Ron se releva et, sans plus un regard pour le Miroir du Risèd, tourna les talons et sortit de la Salle sur Demande avec la ferme intention de se montrer plus agréable envers Hermione, car même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de gagner son amour, il devait au moins attirer sa sympathie. Il ne voulait plus de disputes, même si elles ne lui étaient pas si désagréables que ça. En effet, quand Hermione s'énervait contre lui, elle ne pensait à personne d'autre, elle le regardait _lui_, ses beaux yeux marrons le fixant avec acharnement, et il en éprouvait une certaine satisfaction…

« Mais ce n'est pas en l'énervant qu'elle va avoir une bonne opinion de moi… » se dit-il en grimpant les marches des escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. La grosse dame le laissa à nouveau passer avec toutefois un soupir d'agacement. Mais quand il pénétra dans la salle, il se retrouva nez à nez avec…

* * *

Voilà - J'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire. Le prochaine chapitre devrait venir très bientôt, et je pense que vous avez deviné avec qui Ron va se retrouver dans la salle commune, c'est pas bien compliqué lol ;-) !!!

Encore une chose, sur le site , il y a un article sur le Film 4 et « les moments romantiques entre Ron et Hermione », voila ce qu'il dit :

_« Dans une interview avec GMTV, un magazine télévisé britannique, Rupert Grint (Ron) a révélé qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus de moments romantiques entre son personnage et Hermione dans le 4ème film : "Ca a commencé dans le deuxième film, il y en a eu un peu plus dans le troisième, et il va y en avoir encore plus dans la Coupe de Feu !" »_

Enjoy ! -


	5. Rencontre surprise

Comme d'habitude, je commence par…

Les réponses aux reviews bien sûr - :

Shadox : Oui, peut-être que j'aurai du laisser Hermione mijoter dans ses sentiments un petit moment avant de lui faire s'en rendre compte tout de suite. Mais pour moi, Ron et Hermione sont très différents et je voulais bien le montrer dans ce chapitre : Ron ne comprend rien à ses sentiments, Hermione s'en rend compte rapidement et cela la trouble énormément, tandis que Ron, c'est plutôt du soulagement qu'il éprouve à cette découverte. Enfin voila ! Merci de ta fidélité !

Servane : c'est sur que Ron n'est pas très perspicace, mais c'est ce qui le rend à mes yeux si attendrissant ! Une de mes scène préférée : juste après le bal de Noël (4ème tome) quand Hermione lui dit « la prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place, et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre ». Après ça, Ron est tout perdu et ne comprend évidemment rien, trop chou !! Merci encore pour tes encouragements qui me font chaud au cœur. Mille bisous !

rupertforever : Houla ! Un peu de calme lol ! Merci et voila la suite.

Lunenoire : Ha, notre Hermione est réputé pour trop réfléchir ! La rencontre ? Eh bien disons que ce sera un peu des 2… Merci à toi pour tes reviews.

virg05 : Je crois que tout le monde a bien compris avec qui Ron va se retrouver dans la salle commune ! Merci à toi.

lazoule : J'espère de tout cœur que les chapitres suivants se plairont tout autant ! Merci et voila la suite.

lLiv inParis : Eh bien, je suis flattée de recevoir un compliment de ta part lol ! Merci beaucoup !! Je suis d'accords avec toi, Ron et Hermione sont des âmes sœurs. Ils sont si différents qu'ils se complètent, personnellement c'est le plus beau couple dont j'aurai pu rêver dans l'univers d'HP ! J'espère que JKR ne sera pas cruelle au point de les séparer (je suis sûr qu'il va se passer qqch entre eux, c'est pas possible autrement !) ! En tout cas, vivement le 4ème film !

Belial : Merci beaucoup ! Je ne suis pas trop fan de slash, j'ai un peu trop les pieds sur terre pour ça lol ! Mais je suis très flattée que tu aie lu ma fic. Personnellement, Harry je le voit avec personne. La seule fille qui serait assez bien pour lui c'est Hermione, et elle est déjà réservée lol !

Virginie Parker Evans : Oh oui, vivement le 4ème film. Je m'imagine déjà aller le revoir chaque semaine sans me lasser des « moments romantiques » entre mes 2 préférés ! Merci à toi.

cleyme : Pas d'inquiétude, les dialogues arrivent dans ce chapitre lol ! D'ailleurs, la fin de ma fic sera essentiellement basée sur des dialogues. Alors, heureuse ? - Encore merci pour ta fidélité !

spaz : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! Je ne sais pas vraiment combien il y aura de chapitre, je pense 7 ou 8. On verra !

Chapitre 5. : Rencontre surprise.

Hermione entendit le bruit caractéristique de la porte de la salle commune qui s'ouvrait, sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et se précipita à la rencontre de Ron. Celui-ci sursauta en la voyant. Bien qu'il mesurait dans les 1m90, il paraissait intimidé devant elle : il rougit, jouant avec ses grandes mains maladroitement, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, baissant la tête d'un air coupable et Hermione, malgré sa colère, se surpris à penser qu'il était vraiment adorable dans un état de gène tel que celui-là. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air qu'elle voulait sévère et lança sèchement :

-Où étais-tu, Ronald Billius Weasley ? Cela fait presque une heure que je t'attends !

Ron releva alors la tête et la fixa, l'air incrédule.

-Quoi ? Tu… tu m'attendais ?

Hermione sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle.

-Bien sûr que je t'attendais ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Je t'ai vu partir, je t'ai attendu, j'étais morte de peur, tu te rends pas compte ou quoi, tu aurais pu te faire renvoyé, ou pire, te faire tuer !

Cette dernière phrase évoqua en Ron un moment précis de leur première année, juste après s'être retrouver face à face avec Touffu, l'énorme chien à trois têtes de Hagrid. En rentrant dans leur dortoir respectif, Hermione leur avait déclaré, à lui et à Harry : « Je vais me coucher, à moins que quelqu'un trouve encore une idée pour nous faire tuer, ou pire, nous faire renvoyer ! ».

Ron sourit malgré lui tandis qu'Hermione continuait à s'acharner sur lui, en énumérant toutes sortes de catastrophes qui auraient pu lui arriver. Mais quand elle s'aperçut qu'il souriait, elle s'arrêta brusquement et lui demanda sèchement :

-Quoi, pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Rien, fit Ron innocemment. Je constate juste que tu as revu l'ordre de tes priorités…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

Elle était abasourdit. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et comment osait-il rester si calme alors qu'elle lui criait dessus ? D'habitude, il s'énervait contre elle en retour, mais la… Non. Il demeurait impassible. Et cela troubla Hermione au plus haut point.

Ron jubilait. Hermione s'était inquiétée pour lui ! Il n'en revenait pas, et la voir s'énerver contre lui comme ça ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de lui crier dessus, comme c'aurait été le cas auparavant. Il la trouvait tellement craquante, avec ses joues toutes rouges de colère et ses mèches folles qui lui balayaient le visage. Et puis… sa tenue. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil, rougissant à la pensée qu'elle était presque nue devant lui. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà trouvée aussi attirante, et il eu beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son trouble en la regardant à nouveau.

-Hermione, écoutes, dit-il d'une voie calme, ce soir, j'ai eu quelque chose à faire. J'ai pris la cape d'invisibilité, donc personne ne m'a vu, et je ne suis pas allé dans un endroit dangereux. Alors, tu t'es inquiétés pour rien.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe. Disait-il la vérité ? Et qu'avait-il de si important à faire pour se lever en pleine nuit, en s'aventurant dans le couloirs de l'école ? Elle savait déjà qu'elle se poserait ces questions des centaines de fois s'il ne lui donnait pas de plus amples explications, et elle décida donc de découvrir son secret quoiqu'il en soit.

-Ron, articula-t-elle pour bien se faire comprendre, ou es-tu allé ?

Le jeune homme leva les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparaissaient sous ses cheveux qu'il avait désormais mi-longs. Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler qu'il avait décidé subitement de savoir une fois pour toute quels étaient ses sentiments pour elle ! Ron avala difficilement sa salive. « Non, se dit-il, pas question que je lui avoue tout maintenant. Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de me faire à l'idée que je l'aimais ! ».

-Ça, ça ne te regardes pas, lança-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, mais ne perdit pas son calme.

-Ron, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton McGonagallien, j'aurais pu être entrain de dormir tranquillement si tu n'avais pas fait de bruit dans les dortoirs. Je me suis levée, je t'ai vu quitter la salle commune, et je t'ai attendue pendant une heure en m'imaginant les pires atrocités. Alors oui, je crois que ça me regarde un peu !

Tout en disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et Ron pouvait à présent sentir la chaleur de son corps. Les battements de son cœur atteignirent une vitesse folle tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de garder ses esprits. Hermione le troublait tellement qu'il se rendit compte à ce moment précis à quel point il l'aimait. Pire que ça : il était totalement fou d'elle. Il avait envie de prendre dans ses bras ce petit corps si léger, si fragile, de l'embrasser passionnément tout en la serrant fort contre lui et de lui crier qu'il l'aimait. Mais c'était impossible. Hermione le prendrait sûrement pour un dingue s'il faisait toutes ces choses et elle n'accepterait sûrement plus de lui parler. Il inspira profondément.

-Hermione, je suis désolée si tu t'es inquiétée pour moi (il retint un sourire), mais je ne peux pas te dire ou je suis allé, ni ce que j'y suis allé faire. C'est trop personnel.

Hermione ne voulait pas abandonner si rapidement. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas insisté, mais dans ce cas précis, il s'agissait de Ron Weasley, et c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle sentait que c'était pour lui quelque chose d'important, et elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse lui cacher quelque chose. Et puis, c'était aussi une question d'orgueil. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant lui. Il lui avait si souvent cloué le bec qu'elle ressentait à présent le désir de lui tenir tête. Non, elle n'allait pas lâcher prise comme ça ! Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse à un moyen de le troubler, car il paraissait si calme que ça en devenait irritant. Et elle trouva une solution infaillible.

-Très bien, dit-elle d'un air détaché. Garde ton petit secret. Tu as raison, les choses personnelles ne doivent pas être révélées. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec une nuance de malice dans la voie, je ne suis pas non plus obligée de te dire ce que j'ai répondu à Viktor à sa proposition de devenir sa petite amie…

Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils, le teint devenant de plus en plus rosé. Gagné, se dit-elle en l'observant attentivement.

Ron faillit s'étrangler. Comment pouvait-elle lui balancer ça en pleine figure ? Elle savait très bien que cela le mettait hors de lui ! « Mais, pensa-t-il brusquement, peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle veut : me faire perdre mes moyens… ». Il décida alors de la regarder et se retint à grand-peine de s'énerver, car un doute persistait en lui. Et si ce n'était pas du bluff ? A cette pensée, il bouillonna intérieurement. L'imaginer avec Krum le rendait fou de rage, et il eu toutes les peines du monde à se contenir. Mais il devait se maîtriser. Il s'était promis de ne plus s'énerver contre elle, et il était à peu près certain qu'elle avait dit ça pour lui faire perdre ces moyens. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Mais il devait garder la tête froide.

« Merlin, pensa-t-il, on dirait une espèce de bataille entre elle et moi… ».

-Ok, pas de problème, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Hermione qui faillit s'étrangler. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, Ron s'en fichait… il ne s'était pas énervé à l'évocation de Krum… il n'était plus jaloux… Alors, un sentiment d'intense tristesse grandit en elle. Elle venait de perdre le seul et unique espoir que Ron soit lui aussi amoureux d'elle. Abasourdie, elle continua de le fixer intensément sans se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ron, subitement inquiet à la vue des larmes de la jeune fille.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne détachait pas son regard, un regard à la fois surpris et peiné qui bouleversa Ron au plus profond de son être. Alors Ron posa une main sur son épaule dans une tentative de réconfort, mais elle recula brusquement et lui lança d'une voie blanche et hachée :

-Très… très bien. Puisque que tu te fiches complètement de moi, je ne me mêlerais plus de tes affaires. Je ne m'inquièterait plus pour toi et j'espère que ça te conviendra.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers son dortoir. Ron, qui ne réalisa pas tout de suite l'ampleur des dégâts, resta une fraction de seconde cloué sur place. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione allait lui échapper et il se mit à courir dans sa direction avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer avec elle. Tant pis s'il devait tout lui avouer, il était près à faire ce sacrifice si c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour ne pas la perdre.

Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Désolée pour ceux qui espérait avoir une grosse dispute, mais… ce n'ait pas encore finit ;D !! mystère, mystère !

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, j'adore ça ! Il n'y a rien de tel pour m'encourager à écrire la suite - .

Bisous à tous.


	6. Duel explosif

Réponses aux reviews :

Virginie Parker Evans : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense qu'il y a une certaine « intensité » comme tu le dis si bien qui règne ces 2 énergumènes depuis un bon bout de temps lol ! Voila la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Lunenoire : Ah c'est sur qu'ils se compliquent la vie, mais entre nous, je pense que l'amour, c'est toujours un peu compliqué ! Surtout en ce qui concerne ces 2-là lol ! Merci pour ta review.

virg05 : Merci et voila la suite !

Servane : Ah je sais je suis cruelle lol ! Je me demandais si je n'allais pas encore attendre 1 ou 2 jours pour vous faire mijoter niark niark !! Non, pas de soucis lol ! Voila la suite, et merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Epimethee : Ahhh, je peux quand même pas me passer de mon petit Ronnichou trop longtemps lol ! Et si, tu m'as bien fait rire avec l'idée de Malfoy dans la salle commune :p ! Merci pour tes reviews, et pour ta fidélité !

Shadox : Lol merci à toi, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Biz.

Belial : Merci merci merci !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, je me suis bien cassé la tête pour l'écrire celui-là lol ! Et t'inquiète pour le baiser romantique, ça viendra, je me frustrerai moi-même si ça n'arrivait pas :D !

rupertforever : Merci à toi, et voila la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira !

cleyme : On, non, tu me soules pas du tout lol ! ça me fait plaisir de recevoir une longue review, merci beaucoup ! C'est sur qu'Hermione et le travail ne font qu'un, Ron va devoir s'y faire :D Alors tu veux me faire du chantage ?! Ah non alors !! Alors voila le chapitre suivant, mais pitié laisse-moi une review lol !!

kirnimouchee : Moi cruelle ? Ah peut-être un petit peu, il faut dire que j'aime le suspense lol ! Merci pour le compliment, et au fait j'aime bien ton pseudo, c'est rigolo :D !

* * *

Note : Je vous averti juste que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6. : Duel explosif.

-Hermione, attends ! cria Ron en se précipitant vers elle.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas et continua de marcher furieusement. Elle était bouleversée. Quelque chose en Ron avait changé. Il ne s'énervait plus contre elle et n'était plus jaloux de Krum. Que s'était-il passé cette nuit pour qu'il devienne si… différent ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée, et cela la rendait folle. Elle se surprise même à penser qu'elle aurait préféré une bonne grosse dispute plutôt que ce ton impassible dans la voie du jeune roux. Et puis… Ron l'avait vu pleurer, et ça à cause de lui. Elle s'était sentie si mal qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il la voie une seconde de plus dans cet état-là.

A présent, Ron avait rattrapé Hermione et s'apprêtait à lui prendre le bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était mise dans un état pareil. Il n'était certes pas le champion pour ce qui était de sonder les sentiments des autres, mais la réaction d'Hermione le surpassait totalement. Pourquoi donc réagissait-elle ainsi ? Il pensait qu'elle aurait été plutôt heureuse de voir qu'il avait décidé de ne plus s'énervé contre elle. En effet, il avait toujours eu la certitude qu'elle détestait cela, alors pourquoi avait-elle essayé de le provoquer avec cette histoire de lettre ? « Ha, les femmes ! » pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il avait toujours eu la certitude –et Harry était tout à fait d'accords avec lui- que le mystère des femmes aurait du être une branche à étudier très sérieusement à l'école, plutôt que cette stupide Divination.

Ron attrapa fermement le bras d'Hermione. Cela eu l'effet d'un électrochoc pour la jeune femme et elle tenta vainement de se libérer.

-Ron, lâche-moi tout de suite ! cria-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie.

Mais il tint bon. Il la retourna d'un geste ferme en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas la blesser. Elle le regarda alors, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, les joues toujours inondées de larmes et lui lança sans baisser la voie :

-Tu… tu n'as pas le droit ! Laisse-moi tranquille, tu… Ron !

Elle ne savait plus ou elle ne était. Elle ne prenait pas la peine de retenir ses larmes et ne se soucia même pas de faire moins de bruit en raison de l'heure tardive. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était courir dans son dortoir pour pouvoir pleurer en toute tranquillité. Mais Ron ne lâchait pas prise. Il la tenait fermement contre lui et elle savait d'avance qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. Mais elle continua quand même de sa débattre. Comment osait-il ? C'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état, et il n'avait même pas la diplomatie de la laisser partir ! Malgré sa colère et sa tristesse, elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Ron avait une force incroyable. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient été plus bénéfiques qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, et Ron était à présent un jeune homme musclé au physique avantageux. Hermione se désespérait elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle penser à ça dans un moment pareil ? Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait beau être plus énervée que jamais contre lui, jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé si beau et si… attirant.

-Ron, ce petit jeu a assez duré !

-Hermione, mais calme-toi voyons ! cria Ron encore plus fort. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Dans sa fureur, Hermione plongea alors dans une espèce de brume obscur et elle entendit plus qu'elle ne comprit que sa main avait frappé la joue de son ami dans un « clac » retentissant. Ron porta alors sa main à son visage là ou elle l'avait giflé, l'air complètement ahuri. La jeune femme, reprenant ses esprits, regretta immédiatement son geste.

-Je… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, je…

-Tu… tu m'as giflé ! constata-t-il d'une voie lointaine, les larmes aux yeux.

Ron n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait giflé ! La seule personne qu'il l'avait vu un jour gifler, c'était Malfoy lors de leur troisième année. Comment avait-elle osé le gifler lui, son meilleur ami ? Est-ce qu'elle le détestait au point de vouloir lui faire du mal ? Il avait voulu la retenir dans le but de s'expliquer avec elle, et peut-être même de lui avouer ses sentiments. Et elle… elle l'avait giflé. Dans quel pétrin s'étaient-ils mis, tout les deux ?

Toutes les émotions qu'il avait essayé tant bien que mal de garder pour lui formèrent alors une vague de colère qui le submergea de tout son être et il perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Il la fixa alors furieusement, et les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne pu les retenir.

-Hermione, cette fois-ci, c'en est trop, cria-t-il. J'en ai assez, tu entends ? Assez ! Pendant deux longues années, je me suis torturé l'esprit à essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'étais si furieux en t'imaginant avec Krum, pourquoi l'idée que tu partes avec lui et que tu m'abandonnes me faisait si mal ! Et ce soir, eh bien ce soir, puisque tu veux toujours tout savoir (il avait prononcé ces mots avec un certain dédain), j'ai décidé une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il fallait que je sache, alors si je suis sortis de la salle commune en pleine nuit, c'était pour jeter un œil au Miroir du Risèd et comprendre enfin ce que je ressentais pour toi !

Hermione avait ouvert la bouche, mais aucun son n'en était sortit. Elle était complètement, totalement abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps d'assimiler sa déclaration car il continua son récit, toujours aussi furieux et criant de plus en plus fort.

-Alors j'ai pris la cape d'Invisibilité de Harry, je suis sorti en me prenant mes énormes pieds dans un tapis, je me suis fracassé les coudes, et je suis allé à la Salle sur Demande car c'était le seul moyen de trouver le Miroir. Et alors, je me suis planté devant et…

A présent, Hermione était à la foie effrayer par le ton agressif de son ami et admirative devant l'aura de colère qui se dégageait de lui et le faisait paraître encore plus beau et plus puissant. Ses beaux yeux bleus contrastaient magnifiquement avec son teint devenu rouge pivoine par la colère. Ses poings étaient serrés, ce qui contractait ses muscles et le rendait encore plus séduisant. Mais Ron ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble.

-Et la, tu sais ce que j'y ait vu ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton hargneux tout en s'approchant d'elle.

-N… non, répondit-elle, tétanisée sur place.

-Toi, Hermione. Rien que toi. Pas ma famille me regardant d'un air admiratif, ni moi-même tenant la Coupe de Quidditch, mais _toi_.

Ron se calma tout à coup, réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de dire. Hermione, complètement ahurie, ne parvint pas tout de suite à enregistrer cette déclaration si inattendue, son cerveau devenait visiblement détraqué quand il se trouvait aux alentours de son rouquin préféré.

A présent, le grand roux en question sembla extrêmement gêné. Il avait la même expression gauche et maladroite qu'à son entrée dans la salle commune il y a quelques minutes, quand il s'était tout deux retrouvés face à face. Mais en cent fois pire. Il venait pratiquement de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, car il n'était pas inconscient au point de s'imaginer que Hermione n'avait pas compris ce sous-entendu. Alors, considérant son cas comme définitivement désespéré, il prit ce qui lui resta de courage et ajouta doucement :

-Je pense que tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Cette nuit, j'ai enfin découvert ce que je ressentais, et cela m'a fait un choc. D'abords, je ne voulais pas y croire, mais finalement j'ai du me rendre à la l'évidence : c'est tout à fait logique. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'énervais comme ça quand tu me parlais de Viktor ? Parce que j'avais peur de te perdre, Hermione, tellement peur. Je… hésita-t-il, je…

Devait-il aller jusqu'au bout ? « Oui, il le faut. Tu es un Griffondor, mon vieux, alors prouve-lui que tu mérites d'être la où tu es ».

Alors, il planta son regard dans ses jolis yeux noisette encore remplis de surprise, et il ajouta dans un souffle :

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

Ce n'était que deux petits mots, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi difficile. Il avait combattu un troll, avait échapper à Aragog alors qu'il détestait les araignées, s'était fait traîner de force par un énorme chien sous le saule cogneur et, il y avait à peine trois mois de cela, avait combattu des Mangemorts au côtés de ses amis, avant de recevoir une marrée de cerveaux en pleine figure. Mais jamais, non jamais il n'avais eu l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnel.

* * *

Vala !! J'espère que ça vous a plus, ce chapitre aussi j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire…

Alors le prochaine c'est pour demain, j'ai bientôt fini de l'écrire et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il s'intitulera « Enfin ensemble ! ». Il me semble que c'est assez explicite :D.

Bisous à tous, et laissez-moi une petite review si vous avez aimé, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.


	7. Enfin ensemble!

Je me lance pour les dernières Réponses aux reviews snif…nostalgie

Virginie Parker Evans : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça t'ait plu !!

virg05 : Merci et voila la suite.

rupertforever : Mici c'est gentil à toi !!

Shadox : Alors toi !! Je peux t'assurer que tu m'as fait bien rire avec ta review, je me marre encore toute seule devant mon ordi quand j'y repense (warfff, se tient les côtes et tombe par terre) ! Je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des trucs marrants, moi c'est plutôt le mélo-romantique alors je ne vais pas te répondre avec la même pointe d'humour, tu risquerais de te tirer des balles tellement c'est crétin et moi de me payer la honte devant tout le monde (tu vois je t'avais dit : humour zéro !!). Je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fanfic. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer quelque chose d'intéressant à écrire à propos de Ron et Hermione ensemble, ce que j'aime c'est les faire découvrir leur amour commun, les faire douter, pleurer et souffrir… (sourire sadique niark niark). Mais je pense que d'ici quelque temps je vais probablement commencer une nouvelle fic, mais pas tout de suite, faut laisser les idées venir !! Voila, j'espère que ça réponds à tes questions et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira. Merci pour cette review hilarante !!! Bisous.

Servane : Oui je dois avouer que j'aime faire durer le suspense… mais je te retourne le compliment !! Je suis vraiment impatiente de découvrir ton prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, et j'espère que cette fin te plaira. Gros Bisous.

lazoule : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'aie plus lol ! Voila le dernier chapitre, biz.

cleyme : Lol merci pour tous ces compliments (rougit jusqu'au oreilles). J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ce plaira, et oui adieu jusqu'à la prochaine fic, je vais sûrement en recommencer une dans quelques temps… Merci pour toutes tes review ! Biz.

Epimethee : Ah oui, j'aime vous torturer lol ! Pas de soucis pour le baisé, je pouvais quand même pas finir ma fic sans cette vision langoureuse de mes 2 petits préférés ;D !! Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu aimeras la fin.

Lunenoire : Merci pour ta review !!

* * *

Chapitre 7. : Enfin ensemble !

Hermione le regardait toujours avec une expression de totale surprise sur le visage. Avait-t-elle bien entendu ? Ronald Weasley, le garçon qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis deux longues années venait-il vraiment de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Sortant de sa torpeur, elle scruta son visage et plus particulièrement ses yeux, mais il paraissait sincère. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Ils se tenaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un en face de l'autre, et Ron venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour. D'amour… Hermione pris enfin conscience de ce que cela signifiait, et un immense bonheur tel qu'elle n'en avait connu auparavant la submergea.

Il la regardait toujours, attendant une réponse. Elle ne disait rien depuis quelques secondes, mais ce court instant lui paraissait extrêmement long et cela le mettait furieusement mal à l'aise. Il se demandait ce que son amie pouvait bien penser de sa déclaration. Il lui semblait évident qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et il eu tout à coup très peur qu'elle décide de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Toujours très gêné, il enfonça ses grandes mains dans ses poches en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre et détourna le regard.

-Heu, Hermione, je… hum ! arriva-t-il à bredouiller, troublé par les battements violents et rapide de son cœur. Je voulais te dire que… Ecoute, je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais moi, je ne peux désormais plus vivre sans toi. Alors, si tu pouvais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et… tu comprends… Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, fais-le pour Harry…

Il avait finit sa phrase avec plus d'assurance et, à ces mots, Hermione réagit au quart de tour :

-Mais Ron, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Ron devint alors aussi blanc que Nick Quasi-sans-tête.

-Co… comment ? Tu… Mais Hermione ! Harry a besoin de notre soutient, et si tu ne me parles plus, comment veux-tu que…

-Ron, le coupa-t-elle, pourquoi donc es-tu si persuadé que je ne t'aime pas ?

-Quoi ? fit-il abasourdi par cette question.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne t'aime pas ? répéta-t-elle calmement.

Ron sentit ses oreilles puis ses joues le brûler. Se moquait-elle de lui ? La colère s'empara à nouveau du rouquin, et il la fixa méchamment.

-Hermione, ne te moque pas de moi ! Je viens de te dire le truc le plus important de ma vie, et tu…

-Mais, Ron, je ne me moque pas de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voie aiguë.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu ne le crois ! Crois-tu vraiment que je serais idiot au point d'espérer ne serait-ce qu'une minute que tu m'aimes aussi ? Moi, Ron Weasley, le plus ridicule énergumène que Poudlard ait jamais connu ? Moi, le grand dadais poil de carotte, trop grand, trop maigre et trop pauvre ? Moi, avec mes grandes mains et mes grands pieds infiniment maladroits ? Moi, qui ne suis même pas foutu de faire correctement mes devoirs sans ton aide, qui n'a aucun sens de la diplomatie, de la courtoisie, et même pas un tout petit peu de sensibilité ?

-Ron, le coupa-t-elle d'une voie encore plus aiguë qu'auparavant, tu n'est pas insensible, ni stupide, ni…

-Bien sur que je suis insensible, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit !

-Quoi ? cria Hermione de surprise.

Ron prit alors une voie féminine et exaspérée en voulant imiter la petite brune :

-« Ron, ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café que c'est le cas de tout le monde, tu es le butor le plus insensible que je n'ai jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer ». Ça, c'est toi qui me l'as dit Hermione, dit-il alors de sa voix normal.

-Non, je… je ne voulais pas, je… oh, Ron ! balbutia Hermione.

Mais il avait raison. C'était elle-même qui lui avait dit toutes ces choses, et elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle ne l'avait jamais pensé, c'avait été, comme d'habitude, uniquement pour le provoquer.

Mais le mal était fait. Ron laissa alors quelques larmes couler sur ses joues et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Ils étaient la, à se regarder mutuellement pleurer, et cela leur déchirer le cœur à tout deux. Alors la jeune femme décida fermement qu'elle devait absolument lui prouver qu'elle ne le méprisait pas. Le mépriser… Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Ron avait une si mauvaise opinion de lui-même.

-Non, Ron, écoute-moi ! dit-t-elle d'une voie secouée de sanglots. Je n'ai jamais pensé ce que je t'ai dit, c'était juste pour te provoquer !

-Pour me provoquer ?

-Oui, pour te provoquer ! Et je te signal que tu en fais toujours de même ! S'il y a une chose qui marche vraiment entre nous, c'est bien les disputes !

-La, je suis d'accords avec toi, bougonna Ron.

-Mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi, dit-elle en se rapprochant encore de lui, pourquoi tu m'énerves autant, Ronald Wealsey ?

-N… non, fit-il, troublé par la présence de plus en plus proche de la jeune femme.

-C'est parce que je suis totalement et désespérément folle de toi, fit-elle doucement en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir ses sanglots. Et tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens, Ron. Tu obsèdes mes pensées d'une façon vraiment irritante, et cela plus particulièrement ces derniers temps.

Ron était sous le choc. Hermione Granger se tenait si proche de lui qu'il sentait son souffle sur son visage, et elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était folle de lui. Folle de lui !

-Ces derniers temps, je pense tellement à toi que je n'ai eu que 98 points sur cent à ma dernière épreuve de Sortilèges, fit-elle très sérieusement.

Malgré son désarroi, Ron ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La, il la reconnaît bien, son Hermione ! Et cela le détendit énormément. Il regarda alors son amie, et lui demanda timidement :

-Alors, tu veux dire que… que tu…

-Que je t'aime aussi, oui, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oh, Hermione !

A présent, il voulait bien y croire. Il lui avait semblé impossible qu'elle l'aime aussi… Qui l'aurait cru, d'ailleurs ? Mais devant le regard sincère de son amie, il ne pouvait que se permettre d'y croire. Il connaissait trop bien Hermione pour savoir que jamais elle ne lui jouerait un si mauvais tour. Toute la colère, le chagrin et la gène disparurent alors en lui, laissant place à un bonheur plus violent que jamais.

Il caressa tendrement son visage, essuyant ses larmes le plus précautionneusement possible.

-Jamais ne n'aurai pu croire…

-Moi non plus, souffla-t-elle, à présent tout aussi détendue. Je croyais que tu n'aimais que les jolies filles…

-Hermione, tu es bien plus qu'une jolie fille, fit-il avec un sourire attendri. Tu es courageuse, déterminée, simple, généreuse, et tellement incroyable… Tu es si différente des autres filles, et tout cela, je ne l'ai compris que cette nuit, tu te rends compte ? fit-il avec un ton faussement outré.

-Ron, ria-t-elle, tu n'es certainement pas stupide, mais parfois il faut reconnaître que tu manques de perspicacité…

-Tu as raison… ria-t-il en retour.

Ils se souriaient sans se quitter des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais Ron brisa tout à coup cette contemplation :

-Heu, Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ?

Il semblait à présent terriblement embarrassé et la jeune femme vit visiblement que c'était une question difficile à poser pour son ami.

-Est-ce que je, heu… tu crois, enfin, tu serais d'accords que je, heu… (il prit une grande inspiration) Es-tu d'accords que je t'embrasse ? souffla Ron, rougissant plus que jamais.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement adorable ! Mais elle reprit son sérieux et lui répondit :

-Bien sûr, j'en ai d'ailleurs très envie.

-C'est… c'est vrai ? s'assura-t-il plein d'espoir.

En guise de réponse, Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ron la pris maladroitement dans ses bras et Hermione frissonna de tout son être en sentant ses mains se poser dans son dos. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'explosion de sensations qu'elle ressentit lorsque qu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser la langue de Ron y entrer. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ressentir un tel bonheur, un tel sentiment de bien-être. En même temps, elle sentit comme un point qui s'appuyait fortement mais agréablement sur son estomac.

Ron, quant à lui, se demandait si ses jambes n'allaient pas flancher tant elle tremblaient. Sa langue et celle d'Hermione se cherchaient, se touchaient et il eut tout à coup besoin de sentir le corps de la femme qu'il aimait encore plus près de lui. Il resserra d'avantage son étreinte, et la jeune femme posa alors ses mains sur son torse, ce qui le fit fondre de l'intérieur.

Hermione sentait à présent ses muscles sous ses doigts, et elle eu peur de s'évanouir d'émotions. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ni de leur disputes, ni de ses larmes, et encore moins de son inquiétude en attendant Ron lorsqu'il avait quitté la salle commune. Tout ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était qu'elle et Ron s'embrassaient, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Leur baisé avait tout d'abords été léger, hésitant et quelque peu maladroit. Après tout, c'était leur premier à tout le deux. A cette pensée, Hermione en était infiniment heureuse. Puis elle cessa de réfléchir et se laissa gagner par les lèvres et la langue de Ron qui se faisaient de plus ne plus pressantes, rapides et assurées. Après encore quelques secondes, c'était un baisé passionné qui avait pris place à celui quelque peu maladroit du départ.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'extase, Ron et Hermione, hors d'haleine, se séparèrent, un visage radieux illuminant leur visage. Mais le jeune rouquin fronça soudainement les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Harry ?

En effet, leur ami avait vécu la perte de son parrain et Ron ne voulait pas lui imposer une situation embarrassante. Il avait déjà suffisamment à penser comme cela et Hermione le comprenait tout à fait.

-Oh… répondit-elle. Eh bien, je crois que…

« -On parle de moi ? » fit alors une voie qui venait du haut des escaliers.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent. Puis, simultanément, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voie qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur.

Harry se tenait debout, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur et les regardait d'un air très amusé.

-Harry ! s'écria Ron en s'éloignant un peu d'Hermione, gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Avec le raffut que vous avez fait, je suis étonné d'être le seul à m'être levé !

-Alors, tu… tu nous as entendu ? intervint Hermione d'une voie aiguë de petite fille qui venait de se faire prendre entrain de faire une bêtise.

Le visage du Survivant se fendit alors d'un large sourire.

-Oh, à vrai dire, dit-il nonchalamment. Je vous ai surtout… aperçus.

-Oh ! s'exclama Ron. Et heu… tu…

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que vous sortiez ensemble, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda Hermione non sans une pointe d'anxiété.

-Ecoutez, dit-il à présent très sérieusement. Ces dernier temps, ce n'était vraiment pas la joie. Et l'avenir ne s'annonce pas réjouissant non plus. Voldemort est revenu et commence déjà à faire des victimes. Alors, vous savoir ensemble, ça prouve que l'amour existe encore, et cela me fait réellement plaisir. Ne vous mettez pas en tête que cela me perturbe ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, fit-il avec un sourire. Vraiment, je suis heureux pour vous.

Il leur lança alors son plus beau sourire et ajouta tout en s'éloignant :

-Ron, on se voit dans le dortoir, Ok?

-Heu… Ok, répondit-il.

Quand il fut partit, Ron et Hermione s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard.

-Il a l'air de bien le prendre, non ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, je suis étonné… répondit le rouquin. Tant mieux, après tout.

-Oui, tu as raison…

-Et sinon, Her-mignonne, que dirais-tu d'un dernier baisé avant d'aller se coucher ? demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, heu… (elle fit mine d'hésiter). Et après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il sourit, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, Ron la regarda d'un air malicieux et lui dit :

-Au fait, très jolie, ta petite nuisette…

Hermione devint aussi rouge qu'un Souaffle mais n'eut pas le temps de protester : Ron avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Epilogue :

Quelques instants plus tard, dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, Ron tomba sur Harry qui faisait mine de ranger quelques affaires, mais il le soupçonna aussitôt de l'avoir attendu : son brusque mouvement de tête et son regard un peu trop avide de précision confirma le doute du jeune rouquin.

-Alors, mon vieux, demanda Harry, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Oh, heu, hésita Ron. Mais… attends une minute ! fit-il tout à coup, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit. Tu n'as pas été étonné de nous voir ensemble ?

Harry retint un éclat de rire pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades.

-Oh, non, pas trop, à vrai dire. Je me suis douté de quelque chose il y a déjà bien longtemps…

-Quand exactement ? demanda Ron, une nuance de surprise dans le voie.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Au bal de Noël bien sûr ! La crise que tu lui as tenue ! Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que tu étais vert de jalousie !

-Hum, maugréa Ron en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Apparemment, je suis le seul qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien…

-Non, corrigea le Survivant, tu n'étais pas le seul… Hermione non plus n'a pas tout de suite compris. C'est assez étonnant de sa part, d'ailleurs… ajout-t-il d'un air faussement pensif.

-C'est vrai, admit Ron avec un sourire. Bon, ben, on devrait aller se coucher, maintenant…

-Ok, fit Harry en se dirigeant vers son baldaquin. Heu, au fait, Ron, je peux te poser une question ?

-Essaie toujours…

-Elle embrasse bien, Hermione ?

Ron lui lança son coussin à la figure.

Fin !

* * *

Voila, c'est fini ! (snif snif )J'espère que ça vous a plus, je suis pas très douée pour décrire les « sensations d'un baiser »…

Je voulais encore juste dire à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et surtout à lire les reviews :D !! Alors merci encore à tout ceux qui m'en ont laissées, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et encouragé à écrire la suite.

Sinon, j'ai encore quelques fics à vous conseillées :

« Culpabilité » de Servane pour ceux qui adorent le couple Ron/Hermione. Bon je sais que tout le monde l'a certainement déjà lu vu le nombre de review qu'elle a reçu ;) mais c'est une fic vraiment extra à ne pas louper !

Pour ceux qui aiment les fics longues remplies de suspense et d'humour (et aussi un peu de romance James/Lily), il y a « Les portes » d'Alohomora. C'est l'histoire de Harry et Drago qui remontent le temps et tombent pile poil au temps de la scolarité des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Le couple Ron/Hermione n'est pas présent mais même moi qui ne lit que des fanfics les concernant, eh bien je la trouve vraiment géniale !

Voila !! Bisous à tous,

Heaven68.


End file.
